Long Awaited Confession
by TheWolfAngel
Summary: In Heavenly Host Elementary Yoshiki has found it increasingly hard to put up with Ayumi rambling on about "Mochida-kun", he can't take it any more. Based off of how every time Yoshiki confesses to Ayumi, he dies. That annoyed me, so I wrote this :D Kishinuma Yoshiki/Shinozaki Ayumi because I'm loving this pairing right now. Oneshot


**Author Note:**

 **Hello people of fanfiction! TheWolfAngel here with another story! I know you guys must be really annoyed that I haven't updated** ** _Revenge of the Titan Lord_** **but I've had tonnes of tests, exams and essays to write, do and revise for. So, I really haven't had time to sit down and write a good chapter that I would be happy with which you would also want to read. Instead, I have chosen to do a story on Corpse Party. I watched the anime a few days ago, and it reminded me why I loved the game soooooo much. Of course, I once again fell in love with the Kishinuma Yoshiki/Shinozaki Ayumi pairing, and I wanted to write something to do with them. I noticed in the game that every time Yoshiki goes to tell Ayumi he loves her, it's a bad ending. So I chose to write a fanfic where my little fantasy can come to LIFE! XD**

 **As you know, this is the start of the story, so I have NOO reviews to comment on... what do I do next? OH YEAH! I guess it's time for me to welcome you to Long Awaited Confession, action!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party. My mind isn't messed up enough for that. I also want to give some recognition to Dewi-Michelle, a very talented writer whom I have discovered came up with this idea LONG before I was even THINKING about doing this fanfiction. Please read their fanfiction as well, as I feel it is far superior to my own.**

 **TheWolfAngel**

Long Awaited Confession

Third Person POV:

The dark and rotting hallways of Heavenly Host Elementary set the perfect scene for Yoshiki's sombre mood. It had been just a few minutes since they, Shinozaki Ayumi and him, had spotted Mochida Satoshi walking with Nakashima Naomi. Ayumi hadn't shut up about it.

"How dare she? She KNOWS I like him, she's doing this to make me jealous, I KNOW she is..."

Yoshiki didn't think Shinozaki even knew she was speaking aloud, but if she did or not, it was driving him slowly and painfully insane. Her continued ramblings were just painful tugs on his heart, another form of proof to show that his love wasn't reciprocated. He just couldn't see how the smart, organised and observant Shinozaki Ayumi could be so oblivious, so DENSE, to his obvious feelings.

"Come on Kishinuma, we need to go help Mochida-kun and the others, they might be in danger!" Ayumi spun around suddenly, appearing to snap out of her jealous rage. "Who knows what he.. _they_ might be facing."

Yoshiki spotted the clear cover-up, but didn't react more than a slight wince and a few quiet, less-than-polite, comments about "Mochida-kun".

"Coming, Shinozaki."

Ayumi scowled at him, as if his comment was a horrible insult. She was blatant in her opinion of him, and it was clear that she would do anything to switch with Naomi to be with Satoshi. But she was with him, and that meant he could look after her.

"I'll do a better job than Mochida could ever do." Yoshiki muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Kishinuma?" Ayumi looked at him, tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"Nothing, Shinozaki. I was just commenting on the... décor! Yeah, the décor."

Ayumi looked at him strangely, but shrugged it off. She already thought he was weird, so it wouldn't change her opinion of him in the slightest.

A few minutes later, Ayumi tried to start conversation again.

"I hope Mochida and the others are okay."

There she went again.

"Ummm hmmm."

Ayumi huffed indignantly, "You could at least _try_ to have a conversation! Mochida-kun would never be so rude!"

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Mochida this, Mochida that, why is it ALWAYS about HIM?!" Yoshiki turned suddenly, anger plain on his face, "Guess what? I'm NOT Mochida, and I'm VERY sorry you got stuck with me. I'm TRYING to put up with your constant MOANING that you would rather be with Mochida, but you're making REALLY hard. You know what? Why don't you just go, find your precious _Mochida-kun_ , see if I care!"

Ayumi looked at him, wide-eyed with shock. But that shock soon melted into angry tears. She stood, staring at him with betrayal filled eyes, before turning and running.

Yoshiki was frozen, did he really just say that?

"AGH! Yoshiki you idiot! you.. you... _BAKA!"_ He yelled, kicking the corridor wall. "You _ruined_ it! She might have noticed you before, then you go and MESS it up! Good going, idiot."

He slowly slid down the wall, the little energy he had being spent in his rage. Putting his head in his hands, Yoshiki mourned over his failed chance at catching her eye like she did his. Only a few seconds later did he hear a scream. From the direction that Ayumi had ran.

Yoshiki leapt to his feet with his heart clogging his throat. Panicked, small breaths came quickly as his imagination thought up what could've happened to her. It wasn't long before he took off down the hall as quick as his fatigued body would allow.

Coming to a halt in front of a classroom door, Yoshiki barged in to see a room full of decaying corpses. In front of the door knelt Ayumi, her knees having collapsed from terror. Yoshiki was quick to run to her side, his eyes leaving the mounds of decomposing flesh long enough to see she was unharmed.

"Shinozaki? SHINOZAKI?! What's wrong?"

They... they're all... all from... Kisaragi Academy!" She whispered, horrified.

It was this that made Yoshiki look closer, and see that nearly all the dismembered torsos did in fact bear the Kisaragi uniform. His stomach felt queasy, and he knew he needed to get them both out of there. The fear that he may recognise someone... he didn't want to even think that.

He slowly and unsteadily rose to his feet, his arms around Ayumi making her do the same, before quickly backing out.

When they were back in the hallway Yoshiki helped Ayumi to lean against the wall before sitting beside her. Both were panting heavily, as they had ran a marathon. It was ages before either of them talked again.

"Shinozaki?" Yoshiki asked.

"Yeah?"

"Don't run off again, please."

Ayumi shrugged, "I can't help it that you're horrible."

"Ayumi," He begged, "Please, I don't want you to end up like... like..." He trailed off.

Ayumi studied him closely before replying.

"Why do you care so much, Kishinuma-kun? Not even Mochida has ever worried over me so much."

Yoshiki looked back in disbelief. "Are you really that oblivious? You really don't get it do you?"

"Oblivious to what? Don't get what? I don't have a clue what you're talking about Kishinuma! Why do you keep acting as if I'm helpless?! I can look after MYSELF! I don't need you babying me!"

They both stood, glaring at each other.

"Don't need my help, huh? Sure didn't look like it in there!"

"YOU! Don't you dare! Why are you so insensitive?"

"Insensitive? INSENSITIVE?! I LOVE YOU, GODDAMNIT!"

Ayumi reeled back in shock.

"You... you... love me?" She whispered.

Yoshiki sighed, leaning back against the wall with his head in his hands, his slumped posture betraying how lost and depressed he felt.

"Yeah, but you've always been focused on Mochida. I was elated that I ended up with you in this place, I thought it would give me a chance to make you notice me, with Mochida not around. But you spent the whole time wishing I was him. If he can't see you amazing you are, then he's blind."

Yoshiki then left, walking down the hall with his hands in his pocket and his head bowed. Ayumi was left with her mouth hanging open.

"he loves me?" She mumbled, "Since when?"

It was then Shinozaki remembered all the times she would catch him staring, or the times when he would stand up for her against the school bullies. Or even the most recent times in Heavenly Host when he protected her, no matter how much she whined and complained that it was him she was with.

"God, I've been so blind."

Ayumi took off down the hall after Yoshiki, shouting out his name.

"Yoshiki! I'm sorry! Come back!" eventually she could run no further and collapsed on the floor, "Come back... please" She sobbed.

"Ayumi? What are you doing?"

Her head snapped up to see Yoshiki standing over her worriedly. "Are you hurt?"

She pounced into his arms, knocking them both to the floor and winding Yoshiki.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I've been so blind!"

"Wha..?"

"I'm sorry I didn't notice you, but the thing is, I didn't know how much I needed you until you were gone."

"Ayumi?" Yoshiki puzzled, his mind wondering if she was saying what he hoped she was. "What are you doing?"

"I know I don't deserve you, after how badly I've treated you, but I just want to say... I love you too."

Yoshiki couldn't believe his ears, did she really... "But, what about Satoshi? Don't you like him?"

Ayumi moved closer, their lips within kissing distance. "Not as much as you."

Yoshiki had waited too long to hear that. He moved forward slightly, and captured her lips with his. It was short and simple, but left both of them breathless. The sense of euphoria that followed was enough to send them both into fits of giggles, before hugging each other tightly.

"You meant that?" Yoshiki inquired, making sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Every word." Came the reply.

They sat there for ages, just taking in each others warmth, before Yoshiki spoke again.

"Does this mean we're... together?"

"I guess so." Ayumi said, giggling again.

"We better get going." He said, reluctant to finish this dream. "We need to find the others."

"Yeah."

Stealing one more kiss, the new couple moved further on into the desolate school.

 **TheWolfAngel**

 **I enjoyed that :) Okay guys, R &R and, as always, TheWolfAngel signing out.**


End file.
